Home Coming
by Burning Ember
Summary: Tenchi's getting married to Aekea, but his heart is elsewhere. So what happens when elsewhere comes back home?
1. Chapter 1

Home Coming

OH I thought I would never come back here again it has only been two years.

I wonder if Tenchi and Ayeka are married. I hope not. Anyway land next to the shrine Ryo-Ohki. I want to surprise Tenchi. Ryoko walked the rest of the way to the house.  
She knocked door "who is it?" the voice of Ryoko's love said.

"Its Ryoko no come open the door" as soon as he heard Ryoko's voice Tenchi opened the door  
he couldn't believe she was really back. When he saw her the emotion he had been holding for two years came out.  
He hugged her and when Ryoko pulled her head back he kissed her on her lips.  
When he finally pulled away he had a smile on his face, He had thought that he  
would never smile again the way he did when she was around. No one else could  
make him smile like she did. He was happy she was back.

Then he spoke "Where have you been? What have you been doing What planets did you visit?" he said anxiously.

Ryoko had just started to answer when she heard Ayeka's voice from inside the house.  
"Oh Lord Tenchi remember you have to get fitted for your wedding kimono  
on Tuesday" Ayeka said.

"Wedding kimono" Ryoko said

"Tenchi what has been happening since I have been away"

Well that was Chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it.   
Questions Comments Suggestions just review


	2. Chapter 2

Home Coming Chapter 2  
Truth

Wedding kimono says Ryoko. You're getting married Tenchi.  
I thought you but the way you kissed me. I thought you loved me well silly of me I guess. No Ryoko you don't understand I thought you were never coming back. Also dad and grandpa have been pressuring me to pick a girl so I proposed to Ayeka. Now we are getting married next Saturday. If I only knew that you were coming back I never would have agreed to marry her. I love you so much you know I was so depressed when you left. I didn't eat or sleep. I just didn't know what to do.

And then I started sick and Washu had to hook me up to one of her machines just so I could eat. After I started to get better Ayeka started to hang around me a lot. I knew she was in love with me. But I didn't feel the same. I mean I love her but not in the way she would want. But I couldn't tell her that. She just assumed that since you were gone that we would get married. Also my father  
started talking about me moving on with my life. Also he said that you could grow to love people. So he gave me a ring and told me to propose to Ayeka. So I did after I did though I immediately regretted it but if I told her it would break her heart. She has been having so much fun planning the wedding so I never told her the truth. Also I thought you had forgotten about me since you  
never tried to contact me at any time during the time you were away. Well sorry but I thought you loved her because I saw you to kiss. I did not kiss her on purpose we were about how she missed her family. When I tried to comfort about it she kissed me. Ryoko why did you not ask me about before you just up and leave for two years. Well I was upset okay! How would you feel huh if you saw  
the love of your life kissing someone else? And also why did you not push her away? I guess I was just stunned. I would have never expected her to act that way. I mean she always seemed so shy to me. Oh yeah she is shy said Ryoko sarcastically. Why don't you just call the wedding off I mean Tenchi think about this. You don't really want to spend the rest of your life ruling Jurai. I know you TenchiI am your best friend. I know you want to live a simple life on Earth with the girl you love. I know you couldn't possibly want to rule Jurai and marry Ayeka because you told me you didn't' want to. But I can't Ryoko I can't just call it off she would be devastated also it would break her heart Ryoko. Ryoko jumped up with tears in her eyes you say how much you love me but you could break my heart by marrying Ayeka. Why her if it was anyone else but no it just had to be her  
didn't it Tenchi. Ryoko I don't know what you mean. Don't play dumb Tenchi even though you have been doing it all this time; watching you marry Ayeka NEXT Saturday will break my heart Tenchi don't you understand. But you probably don't you never understand me do you? Ryoko I'm sorry I wish I could but it's just. Ryoko put her finger to his lips no need for explanations Tenchi I just hope you  
have a great life because after the wedding I am leaving forever this time and never coming back. Oh Ryoko you can't do this tome don't you know how much I love you huh. Well I am leaving next Saturday at 12:35 come with me Tenchi and I will show you all of my favorite planets like I promised you. Oh and I have a gift for you Ryoko. What is it Tenchi? He handed her a red velvet box she opened it was my mom's wedding ring I want my true love to have it okay he said as he put  
the ring on Ryoko's finger. Oh Tenchi I will always cherish it. I think its time to get back to the house Ryoko don't you think that okay she said as she phased them on the couch from the cherry blossom branch. Please Tenchi don't tell anyone I here because I just want to be alone okay. Okay I am so sorry Ryoko I didn't mean for this to happen


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoko woke with a start forgetting where she was oh I'm just in my room. She got  
up and went to the window and looked out. That's my problem my Tenchi I have   
never been able to resist you no matter how much I try to. She looked at the   
ring he had given her it was beautiful in the moonlight. It was a symbol of   
there love for each other. She swore to herself she would never take it off. How   
she wondered could this happen. Here the man her dreams loved her. But he was   
marrying another woman. She laid her head on the desk it all made her head hurt.   
  
Tenchi on the other hand was thinking about a choice he that had to make. I know   
I love Ryoko and she loves me. But Ayeka loves me to and I could never hurt her   
like that. But you could break my heart Ryoko's words echoed through his brain.   
No he couldn't stand to hurt her anymore than he had already. This was so   
confusing to him. He didn't know what to do. Leave with the women he truly loved   
or stay and marry a women who he would have to leave his home on earth to rule   
with for the rest of his life. One side the younger more bashful   
one said to stay with Ayeka was the right thing to do a promise was a promise he   
said to himself. And that part himself was convinced he could learn to love her.   
Yeah right the more mature side said and live a miserable life without your   
Ryoko. On a planet away from your family with someone you love like family. You   
know she will want children but you know you won't touch her. Why not let her go   
be free. Let her find someone to love her like you love Ryoko. Now I know why   
grandpa didn't go back it is just so much pressure he thought. Oh what to decide   
he thought to himself whatever he did decide should be made by 12:35 next   
Saturday.   
  
As Tenchi was pondering his life Ayeka was trying in her on wedding kimono. She   
had tried it on five times that day she thought it was the most beautiful thing   
she had ever seen. It was lavender with a lace trim. She took off her kimono and   
put on her nightgown. She was wondering what caused Tenchi sudden interest her   
the last few months but she guessed he finally came to his senses. She   
remembered when Ryoko first left how sad and crestfallen her Lord Tenchi had   
seemed. He had been like that up until about eight months ago. When he came to   
her and proposed.  
It wasn't the most romantic proposal but it was from her love! so she gratefully   
accepted she had so much fun planning the wedding. Oh what a great life she   
would have with Lord Tenchi them both ruling Jurai together forever. Oh   
how happy she was but she couldn't help but feel a little weird about it all.   
Since they had been engaged he had never told her he loved her or kissed her or   
even hugged her once. Also he seemed always indifferent when they were together   
like it was a chore not like he was enjoying being with her. Also when they were   
together he always seemed to zone out. She often found him on the roof or up in   
one Ryoko's favorite trees by the shrine. When she asked him what was wrong he   
always said it was nothing. But she was sure it was something. She just hoped it   
wasn't what she thought it was or maybe it was nothing she thought as she got   
into bed.   
  
Tenchi was about to go to his room. When something made him go to Ryoko's room.   
He opened the door to see her sitting at her desk with her head lay down   
sleeping. Ah my angel if only I knew what to do. Its just I don't want to hurt   
anyone with my decision. He picked her up and laid her down on her bed and put   
her under the covers. He lay down beside her and looked at her. Ah my Ryoko I   
never meant to hurt you. But I don't know what to do.  
  
~ ~ The End of chapter 3~ ~  
  
What do you think tenchi will do?   
And please be nice and review and no flames please   
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo so don't sue please 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi muyo so please don't sue   
  
  
  
Ryoko woke hearing to birds chirping in the trees outside her window. Damn birds   
she said why are you up so early she mumbled and pulled the covers over her   
head. When she heard someone laugh. Oh shut up because isn't funny at all! But   
it is funny my Ryoko said Tenchi. No it is not Tenchi she said. Then Ryoko   
realized whom she was talking to. She jumped up when did you come in here Tenchi   
and why are you in my bed. When Tenchi replied oh my Ryoko I thought that it was   
your main goal was to get me into your bed huh. Ryoko face turned a light shade   
of crimson. Then she said Actually she said a mischievous tone of voice I always   
wanted to get into your bed she said with a smile but I guess this is just as   
good she said. Tenchi was   
about to laugh when he heard Ayeka call for him to get up. He looked at Ryoko he   
knew she would open the door soon. Ryoko knew what he was thinking and phased   
them to his room. Tenchi and Ryoko were standing by the closet. When they heard   
Ayeka say she was coming in. Ryoko looked at Tenchi where should I hide Ryoko   
said to Tenchi. I don't know said Tenchi. Just as the door opened Ryoko phased   
into the closet with a wave. Ayeka looked at Tenchi. Tenchi is they're anyone in   
here she said because I thought I heard the voice of that devil woman. I'll show   
you devil woman he heard Ryoko say from the closet. Tenchi laughed to himself.   
Oh Ayeka how many times have I told you not to call Ryoko that huh it is not   
nice seeing as she is not here to defend herself. He hear Ryoko chuckle from the   
closet. Well anyway it time for breakfast Tenchi said Ayeka. Okay Ayeka I will   
be right down he said with a smile.   
  
That was a close one he said to Ryoko who was now on the bed. I know but I can't   
let them know that I am here yet. I am just not ready to face the all especially   
Ayeka she said in a quite voice. Tenchi went over and embraced her you don't   
have to see any of them until your ready okay he said. Okay she said and Tenchi   
you need to hurry or you will miss breakfast okay she said oh yeah he said. And   
went over to his closet and hurriedly got dressed. Once he was done he said Meet   
me by the shrine around noon he said. Then he walked over to the door and had it   
halfway open when Ryoko walked over and closed the door and gave him the most   
mind-blowing kiss. Then she pulled away and said have a good day Tenchi she   
said. Oh he I will after that kiss he said. Ryoko laughed and waved goodbye to   
him. Tenchi opened the door and ran downstairs. Hi everybody he said happily.   
Tenchi sat down and started to eat breakfast. Everyone was shocked when they saw   
him he looked so happy for the first time in two years. Sure he had moments when   
he wasn't as depressed but this was unusual for him. Tenchi looked up to see   
everyone staring at him. Hey guys what the matter he said. "It just" Sasami said   
you are so happy". Oh said Tenchi I guess I am starting to feel better Sasami he   
said. That is a big understatement he thought he was absolutely giddy and he was   
right he would have a good day after a kiss like Ryoko gave him.  
  
Tenchi was about to start eating when he saw Ryo-ohki run down the stairs   
from Ryoko's room and into the living room. He looked up to make sure the others   
hadn't seen the little cabbit they hadn't. Tenchi saw her coming into the   
kitchen. No he thought everyone knew Ryoko had taken Ryo-ohki with her into   
space and seeing the cabbit they would know she was here and then know why he   
was so happy. So Tenchi did the only thing he could do he made a mad dash for   
Ryo-ohki and chased her out the door. Leaving the others to think that he had   
lost his mind. Tenchi on the other hand didn't care he knew he had to get the   
cabbit. Finally he grabbed Ryo-ohki and went over to the to the house where his   
window to his room was. He through a rock and Ryoko opened it what she said.   
Your little friend Ryo-ohki almost blew your cover she ran right through the   
living room! We are so lucky no one saw her. Oh I am sorry Tenchi I will just   
have to make it up you later said Ryoko how does that sound Tenchi. Oh it sounds   
great to me he said but we have to be more care full he said. Ryoko phased down   
and got Ryo-ohki and then phased back up. Hey no kiss this time? He said. Nope   
said Ryoko you will have to wait until noon and with that she closed the window.  
  
Tenchi laughed that he loved having Ryoko around it made life more interesting.   
He realized now how much he had missed having her around. When he realized that   
he had just ran out in the middle of breakfast. He rushed back into the house   
then noticed they were staring at him. He looked back at them "What the matter"  
he said. "Well Lord Tenchi you did just run out of the house for no reason you   
tell us" said Ayeka. "Oh nothing Lady Ayeka I just had to check something" "What   
did you have to check Lord Tenchi" "Why does it matter what I had to check" he   
snapped at Ayeka. Times like this he wished he could just get Ryoko and Ryo-ohki   
and leave for space forever. Ayeka looked the most surprised out of everyone at   
Tenchi's actions. "Lord Tenchi I just wanted to know what was wrong with you"   
"Who said there is something wrong with me huh I am just peachy keen" he said   
his voice full of sarcasm. And with that he got up and left the table. Leaving   
everyone to wonder what was wrong with him.   
  
Well how was that people tell me what you think and please review   
Okay byes until next time see you later_MoonKushinada 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Why did I blow up like that. God I guess I had been holding it in for so long that I just blew up. I had better apologize to   
Ayeka later. God it just that I got so angry. I had better go do my chores so I can meet Ryoko later. I wonder what   
Ryoko is doing. I can't believe how much I missed her. I wonder what she did while she was in space. She probably   
had the time of her life. I wish I could have gone with her. With that thought Tenchi got ready to start his daily chores.  
  
  
Ryoko sat down at Tenchi's desk I wonder what everyone's doing. It really is boring staying here all by myself but I   
can't leave the room or I might blow our cover. I wonder if Tenchi is going to really marry Ayeka. I hope he doesn't   
marry her thought Ryoko. But if he does I guess I will just leave again. But I know in my heart that he will think of   
something. Ryoko got up from Tenchi's desk and phased to her room. Knowing it was about time for Sasami to start   
cleaning the house and she always started with Tenchi's room. Unless her schedule had changed over the last two years   
which Ryoko knew it hadn't. Sasami was now fifteen Ryoko wondered what she looked like. Maybe she could ask   
Tenchi if he had a recent picture of her. She had missed Sasami almost as much as she had Tenchi. The then little girl   
had been like a sister to her and she wondered how she was doing. She just had to know so she thought up a plan.  
  
  
Ayeka mind however was on Tenchi. She wondered what was troubling him. She knew something was wrong he just   
wouldn't tell her and it bothered her. Maybe he was having second thoughts about marrying her. But that couldn't she   
knew he loved her. She guessed she was riled up because she thought she had heard that demon woman Ryoko in   
Tenchi's room. Then she thought could Tenchi have feelings for Ryoko. No that could be true though he had been   
horribly depressed and ill when Ryoko had left. It was impossible that he had feelings for her wasn't it. Yes it was she   
just being silly. After all Tenchi had proposed to her and not Ryoko. She decided to stop thinking about the whole thing   
and concentrate on the wedding. Ah what beautiful she had planned everything was going to perfect she thought.   
  
  
Tenchi looked at his watch it was about an hour till noon. He couldn't to see Ryoko he really couldn't believe how   
much he thought about her and wondered what she was doing. Tenchi walked down the path of the shrine he decided to   
skip lunch today. He turned a corner and almost collided with Ayeka. " You are missing lunch Lord Tenchi Sasami told   
me to get you." "Tell her I am skipping lunch today." "Why are skipping lunch Lord Tenchi?" "I am not hungry   
Ayeka." "Oh alright" "Oh and Ayeka I'm sorry about earlier something else was on my mind." "Well if anything is   
wrong Lord Tenchi you can tell me I mean we are getting married." I know that Tenchi said under his breath that's part   
of the problem. "What was that Lord Tenchi?" "Nothing Ayeka nothing at all." "Well bye Lord Tenchi." "Hey wait a   
minute Ayeka why do you still call me Lord Tenchi." "Lord Tenchi is the only proper thing to call you Lord Tenchi."   
"Oh well bye Ayeka." Once exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. God he didn't think he could take being   
called Lord Tenchi the rest of his life and if he married Ayeka it wouldn't just be called Lord Tenchi bye her it would   
be everyone that is except Ryoko she would never call him that. He didn't think he could take it being called Lord   
Tenchi made him nervous. Plus he didn't want to rule Ryoko was right he was way too timid to be a king. He was just   
a simple guy he had planned to be a contractor like his dad. But those plans would be squashed if he married Ayeka he   
knew it. He knew if he married Ryoko he could be a contractor or anything he wanted but most important he could be   
on Earth with his family and his love. Thinking about all of it made his head hurt. But he knew he just had to decide   
before the wedding he just had to. But now he knew he couldn't go through with marrying Ayeka. But he had to think   
of a way to tell her he just had to think of a way. He glanced at his watch it way fifteen till twelve. He couldn't wait to   
see Ryoko.  
  
Sasami couldn't believe how Tenchi had snapped at Ayeka. But she knew Ryoko was back and she didn't want   
anybody to know. She knew because she had seen Ryo-Ohki run through the living room it was awful funny watching   
Tenchi run after her. When Tenchi came back she acted like she hadn't seen anything she didn't want to blow his   
cover. She had guessed that Ryoko was back because of the way Tenchi was acting. He seemed so happy he hadn't   
been happy for a long time. He had been so miserable that first year when Ryoko was gone. The sometimes it was like   
he was in a daze. He walked around like he couldn't here anything. Or the dreams she was sure she was the only one   
that knew about them Tenchi used to call out her name in his sleep telling her to come back to Earth and that he loved   
her. Sasami supposed he was marrying Ayeka because of his father and grandfather. But she wondered what he would   
do now that Ryoko was back home. She just hoped that Ayeka would be okay.  
  
Ryoko jumped out of bed and looked at the clock it was five minutes past twelve. She was late for meeting Tenchi.   
When Ryoko got there Tenchi was waiting for her with smile on his face and his eyes were closed. Ryoko phased in   
front of him and gave him another mind-blowing kiss. By the time Tenchi realized what was going on it was over.   
"What was that for Ryoko" "I was five minutes late" she said. "Well if I get one of those every time you are late then   
you can be late anytime." "Oh I can I so what do you have planned Tenchi?" "Oh just a afternoon with my Ryoko."   
"Well this is one afternoon you will never forget Tenchi"   
  
  
Review Please and tell what is on your mind yours Truly _ Moon Star   
Drop me a line at Sailormoon127s@hotmail.com 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo

Tenchi rolled over to his side on his bed Ryoko was right he would never forget what had happened today. It had been the best say of his life. He looked at Ryoko she had just gone to sleep but he couldn't manage to. They had just got back at twelve o'clock. He couldn't believe some of the things they had done. They went swimming in the lake it was quite a swim because Ryoko decided that they should skinny dip. Of course he was reluctant at first. But Ryoko could be very convincing so they had skinny-dipped. After that Ryoko flew them to a park in Tokyo. It had been fun the walked around hand in hand. Then they rode the carousel. As he held her during the ride he thought about how he had gotten himself into this mess. But he knew it was because of his own indecisiveness and stupidity. He also thought about how he could get out the mess he was in. He was supposed to be marrying Ayeka in about seven days and he didn't feel anything towards her romantically.

He loved Ryoko he knew he had no doubts about he didn't know how to tell Ayeka or if he should tell Ayeka. After the carousel Ryoko decided to ride every ride in the carnival it was about nine. Tenchi was exhausted from all the activity but could see she was having fun and he didn't show it. Then they went to the beach Tenchi had sat on the sand while watching Ryoko in the water she looked so beautiful to him she came out of the water and sat next to him. She leaned into his shoulder and sighed and she wondered how long this could last.

Tenchi knew why he couldn't get to sleep he knew that Ryoko was wondering what he would do. But he didn't even know himself what he planned to do but he would have to figure it out. He figured his whole problem was he was too nice and indecisive. That was how this whole thing had gotten started he didn't want to hurt anyone so he didn't tell Ayeka that he loved Ryoko so Ryoko left thus Ayeka thought that since Ryoko was gone that Tenchi was going to marry her. Then Ryoko came back and he knew he loved her and not Ayeka, which leads to Ryoko leaving, if he didn't make a decision. Yep he thought I should have got this over with years ago it wouldn't have been as much heartache and not as confusing. With that thought he drifted off to sleep.

Tenchi woke up to an empty bed he wondered where Ryoko was. He sat up and looked around the room she was sitting at his desk looking at the sunrise. "Good Morning Ryoko." Said Tenchi "You too Tenchi." Tenchi laid back down on the bed and sighed he loved waking up and seeing her everyday it was great. He hoped that they would be together forever he hoped that was what she wanted. "Ryoko do you want to be with me forever" he said. "Ryoko turned around in the chair and looked him in the eye "Of course I do Tenchi you know that I love you don't you. When I left you I was heartbroken and confused but the one thing I have always wanted was to be with you." "I know Ryoko I just wanted to hear you say it." "Right Tenchi" said Ryoko with a cocked eyebrow. Ryoko got up and hugged him "I love you" they both said at once. Ryoko kissed Tenchi then pulled away. Right then Sasami knocked on the door "Tenchi it is time for breakfast so get up." "Okay Sasami be there in a couple of minutes." Tenchi rushed over to the closet to put on his clothes. Ryoko watch as Tenchi put on his clothes he had more muscle now she thought. As if he knew she was thinking about him he looked over his shoulder and winked her. Ryoko blushed at being caught staring at him. "Tenchi can you bring me some breakfast since I haven't eaten since last night." "Okay Ryoko what do you want?" "I want some of everything Tenchi I haven't had any of Sasami's cooking and trust me Tenchi eating at restaurants all the time gets really old."

"I guess I am off now I wish I could eat with you but since they insist on me eating downstairs. I am going to get your food first so you can eat okay I'll be back in a minute. Tenchi rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen he looked around good no one is here I have got to hurry. Tenchi looked to see that the close was clear it was he hurried up the stairs being careful not to spill. Tenchi pounded his head against the door having no hands free to knock Ryoko opened the door Tenchi rushed in just as Sasami coming from inside her and Ayeka's room. Tenchi put Ryoko's food on his desk Ryoko hugged him and sat to eat "Thank You Tenchi don't let that Ayeka mess with you either okay." "I won't Ryoko I wouldn't want you to get jealous." "Me jealous Tenchi that is very funny." "Well by Ryoko I'll miss you." She looked up from eating "You too Tenchi" after that Tenchi left. Ayeka sat down to the table as Tenchi came running down the stairs. He seemed so happy lately. She guessed it because the wedding was in less than a week


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own Tenchi Muyo   
  
Tenchi couldn't believe it was almost his wedding day and he still hadn't thought of a way to tell Ayeka he wanted to call it off, which caused me to feel extremely sick. Each time he mustered up the courage to tell her the way he felt she would bring up how happy she was about the wedding. It was really getting to him but he could tell it was bothering Ryoko much worse.   
  
She was really closed off and he suspected she thought he wouldn't really call it off. Tenchi knew he had to he it was the only proper thing to do and the longer he took the more he was risking losing her forever. Tenchi got back to his field work just now realizing he'd zoned out. After a few minutes he looked up, seeing Sasami running up the hill towards him, a serious look on her young face.   
  
Sasami had to talk to Tenchi, it was very important, she knew that something had to happen soon, Tenchi hadn't even talked to Ayeka about canceling the wedding, just letting it go on as if everything is normal. When she got close enough she spoke. "Tenchi I need to talk to you about Ryoko."   
  
"Why is something wrong with her!" was his immediate response as was dropping the hoe in his hands.  
  
"I knew it" cried Sasami "I knew what I saw at breakfast last week!"   
  
Tenchi shook his head, feeling a sort of cold fear clutch at his heart, he could not believe he fell for that trick again, but then Sasami was a clever girl.  
  
She reached him "Come on Tenchi lets take a walk. We need to talk." Without even waiting for a response she started off knowing Tenchi would fall into step next to her. They followed the path that led deeper into the forest away from the fields. He knew exactly what Sasami wanted to talk about, it was the same thing he had been battling in his mind for days since Ryoko had come. But he was not to sure he wanted to talk about it with her.   
  
Still he wondered where the time had gone, it seemed like everything since her return and their confession of love for each other had been a blur. Maybe it was because while she had been gone he had just wanted his life to end quick and painless. But he could never give up completely because if he did then she would have felt guilty and that her actions had caused it.  
  
They stopped walking and Tenchi realized that they were not far from the shrine stairs, he watched as Sasami walked towards a stone bench for visitors to rest one. She motioned for him to have a seat. Once he was seated she sighed and then spoke. "Tenchi when are you going to call off the wedding? I know you don't want to hurt Ayeka but the longer you wait the pain she will feel will only get worse. What are you going to do wait till she is about to walk down the isle and run off and leave with Ryoko?"  
  
Tenchi bowed his head slightly, knowing she was right but he still was not sure what to do, but he had to tell her tomorrow. He had delayed long enough "I haveve been trying it in my head it goes bad no, never mind excuses aren't any good. I will tell her tomorrow." Tenchi looked up at Sasami and saw that she looked calmer now. "I know there is no easy way to do this, but you have to tell her and hope that she doesn't do anything drastic."   
  
Tomorrow would be a long day, he felt. But thankfully he knew from that comforting smile, that he would have at least two people behind his decision. Sasami laughed at the expression he had; he looked like it was judgment day and that he was an axe murderer. It was really funny. Tenchi started to laugh, her laugh was contagious. Smiling she hugged him once he stood, she knew he needed it. He looked a lot better now, so now was the time to ask. "Could you give Ryoko this letter for me?" "And no peaking at it either Tenchi. It has something interesting only she needs to know." She added suddenly.   
  
"I wouldn't dream on it." he replied as if she had insulted his honor. Sasami laughed handing him the envelope and took off towards home. Tenchi smiled, knowing that tomorrow would be hard, but right now he felt optimistic.   
  
He returned to the field grabbed the hoe and then headed for the house. Putting it up he walked into the house and quietly walked past Ayeka's door, avoiding the inevitable discussion about Jurai that she would want to have. He gave Sasami a smile as he passed her.   
  
He couldn't figure out why Ayeka was so sure that if he moved there he would love it. He didn't want to leave his father and grandfather here on Earth.   
  
He reached his room and slipped inside quietly, knowing Ryoko wasn't there. He wasn not sure where she could be, but he had to tell her his decision and give her Sasami's letter, knowing she'd be ecstatic. He paused as he passed by his desk seeing a note, it moved in the breeze he created. He picked it up and read it   
  
Tenchi I have gone to the onsen. Be back soon.  
  
yours truly,   
  
Ryoko.   
  
He should have guessed. Well nothing else for him to do but go visit her since he really wanted to tell her. He turned on his heel and headed out of his room, running quietly out of the house and to the bath.   
  
"Ryoko are you in there?" he called as he knocked on the door. Inside the bathes a voice laughed and he knew that laugh anywhere. He sighed and came in luckily no one was else was in there or around, because they would have thought he had went crazy. Tenchi's laugh sounded anxious like he really needed to talk to her. When the door handle started to turn Ryoko dived for the bottom of the bath it was more like a pool than a bath she realized.  
  
Tenchi entered and looked around wondering where she could be. He approached the baths edge cautiously and looked down into the bath. He saw her at the bottom of the pool and noted that she appeared not to be breathing.   
  
He was about to jump in when suddenly she jumped out of the water and glomped onto him. The look on his face was priceless Ryoko thought.  
  
Tenchi wet, and more than a little nervous sighed speaking. "Ryoko I need to tell you something."  
  
She nodded and smiled "If you want to Tenchi." And he difficultly sat down with a thump holding her in his lap, her head resting on his chest.   
  
He gathered his courage and spoke. "Ryoko I just wanted to tell you that I am going to tell Ayeka tomorrow that the wedding is off. I have been trying but I just couldn't seem to do it. But I can't let her live the lie anymore. I am following Sasami's advice and listening to my heart and your my heart. It is wrong to both of you to continue to let her think we are going to get married."   
  
Ryoko looked up and smiled knowing he was finally work everything out. Then Tenchi handed her an envelope with the her name on it and she blinked as she took it. "Its from Sasami." he said "She's been wanting to talk to you since you got here, but knew you didn't want anyone to know. So she wrote this." Ryoko smiled, her little sister as she often called her, was so smart. She had really missed the kid.  
  
Ryoko held onto to the envelope tightly and Tenchi looked down at her curious "Aren't you going to open it?"   
  
She nodded smiling "Yes I am Tenchi but right now I have to do something a little more important to do." She looked up and kissed him lightly running her tongue over his lower lip then pulling away she laughed. Tenchi looked as if he had been expecting more from her; the look on his face screamed the word tease. She laughed again got up and led him out of the bath toward the house and he realized that she was going to go inside.   
  
She phased into her new outfit he had bought when the went into town. She looked at him then put the envelope in her jeans pocket. "I think I am ready to let them know I am here." she said. "Good" he half mumbled half shocked as he held her hand and led her into the house. She let go of his hand and whispered "Remember your are not telling her till tomorrow." He looked her up and down, he liked that outfit it suited her well.   
  
They sat down at the table ready for dinner when they heard Ayeka's voice. Ryoko snapped her head up and then phased away. Tenchi looked at where she had been and then realized that the it wasn't the others Ryoko didn't want to see, it was just Ayeka. He stood and hurriedly ran up to his room passing Ayeka, she called out to him but he did not react as if he heard her and she sighed thinking that at least she would see him at dinner.   
  
Ryoko looked at herself in the mirror wondering when had she become such a coward. Afraid to see some measly Jurain princess. She couldn't believe it the tears started to role down her cheeks, this was something she had grown used to while she had been in space. She had cried over these very thoughts and that was the scene Tenchi walked in on.   
  
Tenchi walked in closed the door, then quietly walked up behind her and hugged her. Her voice sounded shaky as she continued to cry. "I am sorry, I just couldn't do it. I mean I feel so bare right now. I don't know why."   
  
Tenchi listened and hugged her. Then slowly he turned her around and looking her in the eyes spoke quietly "Its okay Ryoko. Sometimes I don't want to face people either. You can face her when you are ready. I was thinking about taking a little trip with you, know to space, the one you always talked about." She smiled and moved in as if to kiss his cheek but turned his head and kissed his lips instead.   
  
Tenchi smiled he had been wanting that to happen. Ryoko pulled back then sat down at Tenchi's desk chair. Tenchi sighed and laid down on the bed. "Ryoko you didn't forget to read Sasami's letter did you?"   
  
She nodded slightly "No I haven't. But I am going to open it later. Right now I am kind of hungry."   
  
"Well I am going to tell Sasami I am eating dinner up here tonight." He said yawning a little. Ryoko nodded then got up and joined him on the bed. She propped herself up on an elbow and looked into his face. She reached up and traced his facial features, trailing her finger from his jaw and then to his lips. When he closed his eyes she traced his eyelids.   
  
Smiling she put her lips to his ear and whispered her breath tickling his ear. "I love you Tenchi. Forever I hope you know."  
  
He whispered back quietly "I love you more than anything." Tenchi at that moment had a very important question to ask her and turned on his side opening his eyes so that they were looking at each other. Just looking at her made him certain that everything would work out, and caused his question to disappear. Ryoko rolled him back on his back and climbed on top of him and laid down her head on his chest, dinner forgotten.   
  
Tenchi knew he would be content just to lay there with her like this for eternity. Then there was a knock at the door. There goes eternity he thought.   
  
"Tenchi are coming to dinner" called Ayeka.   
  
"Not tonight. Iam not feeling very well Ayeka."  
  
"Oh can I talk with you for a moment then?" she called back sounding anxious.   
  
"Ayeka I really don't feel like talking. I am really tired right now okay?" Tenchi said sounding a little irritated like he was every time he got sick. Ryoko laughed this princess never did take a hint from poor Tenchi and she felt bad for leaving him with this situation.  
  
"Tenchi did you say something" Ayeka said through the door sounding curious.  
  
"No I didn't say anything." He said and looked at Ryoko a small smile on his face.  
  
Ayeka could have sworn she had heard someone laughing maybe she was going crazy. Tenchi had been acting strange lately though, eating in his room a lot and she hadn't seen him that often. Normally he would talk with her at dinner. She just had to talk to him.   
  
Author's note: hey readers i just wanted to say i have been really busy with stuff but I just had to write this chapter   
  
it really wanted to be written so hear it is i should have chapter 8 soon if all goes right in the world but you never know  
  
what it going happen! But anyway I want to know what you think of this story so please review   
  
also I want to thank Georsama bunches for beta'ing this for me ! ! !   
  
**Until the next chapter** 


	8. Chapter 8

Ayeka paced back and forth in her room, Tenchi's actions as of late were starting to irk her. She reasoned that maybe she was just worried about nothing, that it was just nerves. But despite this she still needed to talk with him.   
  
Dinner had been over for fifteen minutes and she still hadn't talked to him. Reassurance, that was what she needed, and she could get that from Tenchi. He was the only one that could quell the fears and worries threatening to over run her. She grasped the knob and opened the door walking out into the hallway heading towards Tenchi's room.   
  
*****  
  
The couple had laid there since Ayeka had left them, their hands intertwined. Tenchi looked down at Ryoko watching her, and she looked back up at him. Her mind was lost for awhile in thoughts about him but suddenly she remembered something and lifted her head off of his stomach reaching under the pillow to retrieve the letter from Sasami.   
  
With a smile that suited her more mischievous side and proceeded to open it and read it thoughtfully. The letter was sweet, she was surprised to see that the young girl had so much to say about everyone else and what all had happened while she had been away.   
  
*******  
  
After reading the letter she put it on the nightstand and then turned around. Laying back down she said "Tenchi I am sorry"   
  
He looked at her curiously "For what?" he asked.   
  
"I am sorry for what we put each other through. But I think now it was probably for the best you know. I mean it forced us all to grow up stop playing games. Although I can't say much for the experience it self I probably would have changed some things about what happened." She pause and then continued. "But I guess we discovered all roads lead back to you and me and I love you to death Tenchi." she finished after which she kissed him briefly on the lips and then lay back down.   
  
Tenchi ran his hand through her hair preferring to just bask in what he had just heard. Pretty soon his life would be where he wanted it to be he just had to tie up the loose ends.  
  
*********  
  
Ayeka knocked on Tenchi's door three times before he even realized it. Ryoko lifted her head, then snuggled into the pillow. He got up and stepped out, closing the door behind him. Tenchi found himself face to face with Ayeka. "Tenchi I was wondering if we could talk now if you are rested enough."   
  
Tenchi and Ayeka walked down the stairs and outside. "I was wondering if you aren't as happy as I am about this wedding." She began slowly, sounding worried. "I have talked to your father and he says it is common for young men to get cold feet and I was wondering if that is the case here."   
  
Tenchi sighed wondering how to explain his behavior that would hopefully soften the blow of what he had to tell her tomorrow. Yes, he thought, what I have to say has to be just right.   
  
"Ayeka it is just that I am wondering if we are rushing this. I mean I like you and all, but I am not sure that I am ready for all this."   
  
She responded joyfully, which bothered Tenchi. "Tenchi I get a little scared to, but then I think about us ruling Jurai together and starting a family and it fills me with joy." Before he could respond she guided them back to the house.   
  
Ayeka felt happy now that she had talked with Tenchi. She felt now that she could put her fears to rest.  
  
Tenchi however felt a weight on his shoulders that would not be lifted until he told Ayeka he wasn't going to go through with the wedding.  
  
**********  
  
Tenchi opened the door to his room to find Ryoko asleep, he smiled she was so beautiful in her sleep. He would fix this mess he created , but not for himself; he would do it for her.  
  
Changing into his nightclothes he laid on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her. It made him sleep easier knowing that she was there with him.   
  
Ryoko smiled in her sleep and it made Tenchi happy to know that for once she was sleeping well.  
  
************  
  
Tenchi hit the button on the alarm clock as soon as it started to ring. Yawning he got out of bed then looked over to see Ryoko waking up to. He thought to himself this would be the perfect time to ask her, yes, he decided it was. "Ryoko I have been thinking about this for awhile and what I want to ask you is if you would like to take that trip we talked about in space after I tell Ayeka" he got out in one breath.   
  
All he heard was Ryoko scream yes before she was hugging him like her life depended on it. Tenchi smiled, I guess I got my answer, he thought. "So I guess we should start packing" he said.   
  
Ryoko then let go of him and shook her head. Tenchi could tell how happy she was. "Tenchi how about we go to the park" Ryoko said. "I want to celebrate this occasion"   
  
"Okay." Tenchi said "but we should go now before any one wakes up and I have to get back early so I can break the news to Ayeka."   
  
*********   
  
Ryoko smiled as Tenchi pushed her on the park swing it was like everything she ever wanted was coming true she was so happy. And even better she and Tenchi were leaving for space tomorrow what more could she ask for.  
  
Just then Tenchi stopped the swing abruptly he came around to the front of it and looked at her "I hope you know how beautiful you are." he said softly. Ryoko then leaned forward their lips almost touching. "You are not bad yourself Tenchi" Ryoko said in a breathy whisper.   
  
Tenchi leaned forward and captured Ryoko lips in a passionate embrace that any one who saw it knew that they were in love.   
  
Ryoko pulled away then and smiled "I love you Tenchi and you should never forget it."  
  
"I love you to Ryoko, more than you even know" Tenchi answered as he moved back around and began pushing on the swing again.   
  
Tenchi looked up there was not a cloud in the sky maybe it was a sign that everything would be alright. He smiled then looking back to his love thinking about their trip ahead it wouldn't be easy, but they would get through it together.  
  
******  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko watched the sunset together in a wonderful peace, the two had never felt such peace in all there lives. The household that they lived had always been a busy one ever since they girls had arrived on earth. But right now all they could feel was peace.  
  
This moment was at the top of the things in his life that he had experienced , but he knew that he didn't have to tell her because she already knew.   
  
Tenchi kissed her forehead then realizing at that moment how much she really meant to him. It was weird knowing he had found the person he would love forever. But it was wonderful having your best friend being the one he wanted to marry. No matter where life took him he knew that he would always have her by his side.   
  
*******  
  
When Tenchi and Ryoko got back it was around seven. Ryoko had brought them to her room and they had laid there on her bed for about thirty minutes of silence. Tenchi was about to tell Ryoko something when he realized she was sleeping.  
  
He got up and headed for the door when he turned around gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room.   
  
Tenchi looked through out the house for Ayeka till finally he went to the kitchen. He didn't see Ayeka but he spotted Sasami cleaning up after dinner. "Sasami I was wondering if you happen to know where Ayeka it I need to talk with her and it is important." "She is outside in the garden" said Sasami without looking. Just as Tenchi was about to leave he heard the young woman's voice "Tenchi could you please break it to her gently for me."   
  
Tenchi nodded and rushed off to find Ayeka.   
  
He spotted her looking at the flowers in the yard, she always seemed to be here. He guessed she liked to be amongst the flowers. Tenchi cleared his throat then causing Ayeka to look at him. "Ayeka we need to talk about something " said Tenchi in a sober voice. 


	9. Chapter 9

Tenchi looked at Aykea and then sighed "We should sit down." he said. Aykea nodded her agreement and walk along side Tenchi towards one of the benches and sat down. Tenchi looked towards Aykea talking in a nervous voice "There is something important we need to discuss." he paused taking a breath then continued. "After this you may hate me, which I will understand."   
  
The purple haired princess nodded slightly "Tenchi, nothing you could tell me that would make me hate you. I will always love you, I seriously doubt anything you tell me will change how I feel about you." she took his hand and squeezed it gently.   
  
'I wouldn't be so sure of that.' he thought to himself as he prepared himself to say such hard words that would be burned in their memories forever. "Before I start I just want you to promise that you won't stay anything and let me finish." A weak request but maybe she would let.   
  
"Okay Tenchi I promise to let you say what you have to say." she said nodding, looking indulgent as if his serious nature was funny.   
  
"Thank you." he took a breath then started "I cannot marry you, because if I did, it would be a lie." Aykea immediately let his hand go, as if it had turned into something unpleasant. But true to her promise she remained quiet. Taking the change he continued onwards "I am in love with Ryoko. I always have been, though I've only recently admitted it to myself and it would be wrong to marry you. But grandpa and father had convinced me that it was the right thing to do since she had left."  
  
He paused, watching her shoulders trembled in either anger or despair, he wasn't sure which but he felt sure it was probably a mixture. He wanted to stop, to run away, but he had started all of this and he owed it to her to explain himself "I probably would have gone through with the marriage, but Ryoko came back. She reappeared two weeks ago wanting to see me and I knew that I couldn't let her get away again. I kissed her and admitted that I loved her, I couldn't bring myself to let the only woman I have ever loved leave or I would regret it for the rest of my life."   
  
Tenchi kept his gaze on Aykea and felt his heart drop, he had hopped that maybe he wouldn't hurt the princess with the news but that had been a vain wish "I waited so long to tell you because I didn't want anyone to get hurt. But that was a foolish thought; in this situation someone is going to get hurt."  
  
He began to tell her that it was alright to say something when he suddenly spoke, pure hatred in her voice "Your right Tenchi, I do hate you now. I spent who knows how long here, pining for you. Trying to win your love, your affection. I knew you felt something for Ryoko, but when she left..." she took a breath to try and calm herself before continuing "You proposed to me. I thought that you had fallen in love with me, and then I find I'm wrong. I find out you never loved me, you were marrying me because your a weak spirited person."   
  
She rose from her bench, her head held high and looked like the royalty she was "I must wonder how strong your love for Ryoko is if you were willing to marry someone else." She spat at him vengefully then regaining control over her emotions started to walk towards the lake leaving him behind giving only parting one finally sentence as a parting "I hope that you and your precious demon will be happy."   
  
Tenchi sat there in stunned silence, the part of him feeling that that had went better than he had thought almost drowned out by the feeling of total worthlessness. He tried to shake it off, but it he couldn't. He had destroyed her world, her heart, he knew it. He stood and quietly returned to the house and his room where he knew Ryoko would be waiting for him.   
  
When he entered she looked up from her spot on his bed, her golden eyes curious. He looked eyes with her, feeling some of his worthlessness finally fading. He should have told her sooner and he had put it off far too long, but at least now it was done.   
  
The cyan haired woman stood up from her spot on the bed and crossed the room to embrace Tenchi, her arms slipping around his waist. She knew that what he had just done was a task that would have to make him feel horrible. He had never wanted to hurt any of the woman, she knew that, but he never realized that by never choosing or admitting how he felt it had hurt them worse than anything. Especially Aykea and Ryoko.  
  
She kissed him lightly, silencing whatever he was about to say. She knew he had so much to tell her but she knew he was also emotionally exhausted. When she broke the kiss she spoke softly "We can talk tomorrow, but I think that you need to sleep after what you've been through."   
  
He nodded and extracting himself from her grasp proceeded to his closet and changed clothes while Ryoko phased into her sleeping attire. Silently they climbed into bed together and once settled in Ryoko placed her head on Tenchi's chest. He wrapped his arm around, holding her.   
  
She listened to his heart beat, wishing to sleep as well. She did not get as much sleep as she would have liked to last night. She had way too many things she wanted to ask Tenchi running through her mind. When she had suggested this she knew it was what they had both needed and really wanted at that moment.   
  
Aykea stared at the lake from her seat; this was supposed to be the day before her wedding. She had thought that when Tenchi had wanted to talk with her that he wouldn't leave Earth or something of that sort. It would have been easy to deal with, but no he had admitted he loved Ryoko.   
  
When he had told her that she was back, Aykea refused to believe it but he didn't want to get married after all and she had noticed something was different about him. He had been so happy the last couple of weeks that she liked to believe it was because of the wedding. But now she knew better.   
  
But now she knew that he loved Ryoko and that she was back. She was back and she had taken everything that Ayeka had worked so hard for. She wanted to destroy them both, to vent her rage and hatred but instead she supposed this was how it had to be.   
  
Tenchi loved Ryoko; she knew that nothing she said or did it would change that fact. She closed her eyes sobbing to herself, the pain and suddenly endless void of sadness consuming her. "What am I going to do now?" she asked between sobs at the empty forest.   
  
When Ryoko woke up she immediately noticed Tenchi's absence. She looked around the room hurriedly to finally find him packing. "Tenchi what are doing" She asked sleep lacing her voice.   
  
He answered her without turning "Well you remember how I said I wanted to take that trip? Now is the perfect time, so I figured lets just go."   
  
Ryoko stood stretching "I remember Tenchi, and I do want to take this trip with you. But I don't want us to run away from our problems, I want us to face them together."   
  
Tenchi paused in his packing and turned hearing towards her, he hugged her tightly staring into her eyes. "I just want to be with you, if we stay here right now we won't get to be together." He gave her a reassuring smile "All of this will be here when we get back, the problems to. But right now I just want to be with you."   
  
Ryoko took on a thoughtful look, then kissed him softly on the lips "Okay, I'll go get the ship ready and we'll leave."   
  
"I love you Ryoko" Tenchi said as Ryoko began to fade from view.  
  
"I love you to Tenchi" Ryoko answered as she disappeared completely from the room. 


End file.
